Annabeth, Reyna and I
by Id65
Summary: Annabeth, And Reyna's POV on the beginning of Mark of Athena. one-shot.


A sea of demigod's part for me as I walk through the forum.

Some of them are tense, nervous, and some where bandaged from their recent battle from the giants, but no one was armed. Thank god for that. And No one attacked.

Entire families had gathered to see the new comers, AKA us. I see couples with babies, toddlers clinging to their parents, and even some elderly folk. Were they all demigods? I suspect so, though there are families so some may be second generation.

I spot Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary in the back. They're hard to miss.

Some part of my mind registered the architecture, and the City itself which seemed beautiful. I smelled flowers and fresh bread, and heard the gurgle of numerous fountains.

In front of me, the demigods made way for a girl in full Roman Armor and a purple cape. Dark hair tumbled across her shoulders, and her eyes where as black as obsidian.

Reyna.

Jason had described her well, and Even if he hadn't, I would still peg her for the leader, or at least a leader.

Medals decorated her armor, and she carried herself with such confidence that the other demigods backed away and averted their eyes. I recognize something else in her face as well, in the hard set of her mouth and the deliberate way she was ready to accept any challenge.

Reyna was holding a look of courage while holding back a mixture of worry and hope and fear she couldn't show in public. I know that expression. I see it every time I look in the mirror.

We consider each other, and my friends fan out on either side.

The Romans murmur Jason's name staring at him in awe.

Then someone else appeared from the crowd. And My Vision Tunnels.

Percy smiles at me, that sarcastic trouble-maker smile that had annoyed me for years but eventually became endearing. His sea-green eyes are still as gorgeous as I remembered. His hair is swept to one side like he'd just come from a walk on the beach.

He looked even better than he had 6 months ago, Tanner and taller, Leaner and more muscular. I was too stunned to move. I think if I move any closer all the molecules in my body might combust.

When he had disappeared something had happened to my feelings, they'd grown painfully intense, like I'd been forced to withdraw from a life-saving medication. Now I don't know which is more painful, Being in absence of him, or being with him again.

The Praetor Reyna straightened, with apparent reluctance she turned towards Jason. "Jason Grace. My former _Colleague_" Reyna speaks the word colleague like it's a dangerous thing. "I welcome you home. And these your friends?" Reyna asks.

I don't mean to but I surge forward. Percy rushes toward me at the same time. The crowd tense, and some reach for swords that aren't there.

Percy throws his arms around me. We kiss, and for a moment nothing else matters. A Nuclear bomb could have dropped and wiped out the planet and I wouldn't have cared.

Percy smells like the ocean, and his lips are salty. _Seaweed Brain_ I think giddily. Percy pulls away and study's my face. "Gods, I never thought-"Percy starts.

I don't know what he plans to say next but I grab his wrist and flip him over my shoulder. Percy slams into the stone pavement, Romans cry out and some surge forward, But Reyna Shouts, "Hold! Stand Down!" I put my knee on Percy's chest. I push my fore-arm against his throat.

I don't care what the Romans think. A white hot lump of anger expands in my chest, a tumor of worry and bitterness I'd been carrying around since last autumn. "If You Ever Leave Me Again." I say, eyes stinging "I swear to all the gods-"I say.

Percy has the nerve to Laugh. That lump of anger dissipates "Consider me warned." If we were alone I'd kiss him like this "I missed you too" He says. I rise and help him to his feet. I want to kiss him again so badly but I manage to restrain myself.

Jason clears his throat "So- Yeah. It's good to be back" Jason says.

…..

The demigods part for me, and I see a band of 4 demigods, I see Jason, a Hispanic with curly hair who looks like if left with the correct tools could explode a city,

A girl With Choppy hair, who tries to look understated, but radiates beauty and power.

Then there's there actual leader. A blonde, curly haired girl with grey eyes. _Annabeth_. She looks at the Buildings, and her face says something like her mind is wondering how to replicate the villas. She study's me, and I study her back.

The rest of her company fans out. Then she looks behind me. And her face changes, like she's watching something beautiful. I realize Percy is behind me.

I reluctantly turn to Jason. "Jason Grace. My former _Colleague_" I say the word colleague like it's dangerous. Because it is.

"I welcome you home. And these your friends?" I ask gesturing. Then Annabeth rushes forwards. I hear running feet behind me, and I tense and reach for my dagger.

It appears as if the rest of the demigods had the same idea and reach for weapons.

Percy is running faster and they meet in front of me. Percy throws his arms around the blonde. They kiss, the blonde, which is no doubt now Annabeth, face turns to pure giddy happiness.

Percy breaks them apart and studies her face. I don't know what he plans to say next, because Annabeth grabs his wrist and flips him over her shoulder.

Percy slams into the stone pavement, some cry out and some surge forward, But I Shout, "Hold! Stand Down!" They just kissed and I doubt Annabeth would kill him in front of so many.

Annabeth puts her knee on Percy's chest. Annabeth pushes her fore-arm against his throat. "If. You. Ever. Leave. Me. Again." She says, I can hear what can only be tears

"I swear to all the gods-"She says. Percy laughs. "Consider me warned. I missed you too" He says. Annabeth looks like she wants to kiss him again but she seems to restrain himself,

She rises and helps Percy up. Jason clears his throat "So- Yeah. It's good to be back" Jason says. Yeah. Leave it to Jason to make an awkward situation a bit less awkward,


End file.
